I Will Not Bow
by XfoxxbloodX
Summary: A one-shot about Clive's first day in jail. xD Spoilers for the game, needless to say.


I Will Not Bow.

-A one-shot about Clive's first day in jail. xD Spoilers for the game, needless to say.

…

They led him in. Clive was calm and collected. He looked around with mild curiosity, taking things in slowly. So this was to be his home for the next while…not as bad as he'd thought it would be. They opened the cell door. He nodded curtly and stepped in of his own free will. There was no use in trying to resist.

_Fall!_

He could feel some of the other inmates watching him through the bars. They were quiet until the Warden shut the door and disappeared from sight. One of them, a short guy in the next cell over, starting quickly talking to the girl across from Clive. He wasn't listening. It wasn't his business.

_Now the dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over.  
>Leave the lost and dead behind, now's your chance to run for cover.<em>

He sat down on the cot by the stone wall. Above him was a barred window. He craned his neck, looking up at it. He thought it was nice to be able to see outside…or was it torture? Well, he would find out soon.

_I don't want to change the world, I just want to leave it colder.  
>Light the fuse and burn it up, take the path that leads to nowhere.<br>All is lost again, but I'm not giving in!_

The first few minutes took an eternity to pass. He was quickly getting bored with simply sitting there. He wasn't even sure if he should talk to the others, as he was the new guy. What would happen? Clive wasn't sure, and he didn't really wanna find out.

_I will not bow! I will not break!  
>I will shut the world away.<br>I will not fall! I will not fade!  
>I will take your breath away.<em>

He thought back to the events of yesterday slash last night. No doubt his mobile fortress had been destroyed. Just before he was knocked unconscious by the falling debris, it didn't have long to live. See as how London hadn't been leveled, he assumed that it had the dumbest of luck to fall back into the cavern and level the set of future London instead.

_Fall!_

He wasn't really surprised. Murphey's Law stated that anything that can go wrong will. Even a plan that had taken ten years to perfect probably had flaws…one of them being the Professor and his team. It was so odd…how could he have not noticed they were trying to stop him all along? He had led them all the way to the control panels and practically said, "Here, this is how you blow it up."

_Watch the end from dying eyes, now the dark is taking over.  
>Show me where forever dies.<em>

He tapped the stone behind him with a finger absently. He knew he'd wanted to be saved, but what would he become holed up in this place? Would he return to the way he'd been? Bent on madness and revenge? Clive shook his head. He wouldn't let it come to that. Never again.

_Take the fall and run to heaven.  
>All is lost again but I'm not giving in.<em>

He thought someone might be talking to him, but Clive ignored them. He didn't care what the others said. He was lost in his own thoughts at the moment. They didn't matter.

_I will not bow! I will not break!  
>I will shut the world away.<br>I will not fall! I will not fade!  
>I will take your breath away.<em>

There was a muttered curse, and then the voice was raised. "Hey, you! Kid!"

Clive looked over. It was the short man next to him. He had tousled gray hair with patches of brown. His back was slightly hunched, and he talked with a slight lisp.

"Dere. Finally got your attention, eh? Was you lost in unfamiliar territory?" He laughed, causing some others to join in.

_And I'll survive, paranoid I have lost the will to change.  
>And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake.<br>I will shut the world away._

Clive stared right back, unfazed. "No, but it looks like you may have gotten lost quite a few times."

There was an "OOOooooh" and a shout of "Dude, you just dissed by the newbie!"

"Shut yer trap, Barry!" the man snapped over his shoulder. "Anyway, kid, what's yer name? What'd you get thrown in here fer? You don't look very threatenin'. Drivin' drunk?"

_I will not bow! I will not break!  
>I will shut the world away.<br>I will not fall! I will not fade!  
>I will take your breath away.<em>

Clive shrugged. "I have my reasons."

The man sneered, and the woman across from him smirked. "What'd ya do, kid?" she called.

Clive couldn't resist the urge anymore. He had to toy with them a little. He lay down on his back, arms crossed behind his head, and slid his eyes to fix both of them in his best icy stare.

"The name's Clive Dove, imprisoned for terrorism, mass murder, and disorderly conduct. I took a massive world-destruction machine and proceeded to tear down most of London last night." He gave a lopsided, insane grin. "Hello."

_And I'll survive, paranoid.  
>I have lost the will to change and I am not proud, cold blooded, fake.<br>I will shut the world away._

"Oh my Lord…" the girl breathed. "You're…_the_ Clive Dove…"

After that, whenever anyone glanced into Clive's cell, and he looked at them, they would quickly avoid his gaze, muttering something about being undermined by an 18-year-old. In fact, his story trumped everyone else's. Clive found this oddly pleasing. They couldn't look down on him now. The guy next to him stayed as far away as he could, as if he feared Clive could build a machine gun out of things in the room.

_Fall!_

Yes…this was going to be quite an entertaining time.

…

:3 There ya go.


End file.
